Unwanted Attention, Minus Sokka
by FLASOK
Summary: Aang heard Toph burst out laughing and Sokka fall out of his chair while Zuko snickered and Katara laughed. Make it end, he thought desperately. AHH! FANGIRLS! And not just Aang this time! 8O VERY SLIGHT Kataang. R&R! 8DD


**A/N- OHAI readers! :3 Here's a random story I came up with. I was bored. It's sort of a continuation for the Consequences of Saving the World, but it can be read separately. X)**

**There is some truth in this. XDDDDD Hint- I AM AN AANG FANGIRL. **

**Hope you enjoy it and get a good laugh! R&R PLZUMZ!!!**

Unwanted Attention, Minus Sokka

Aang hated going to public places. He hadn't minded at first, but ever since he defeated the Fire Lord, he'd come to dread every time his friends convinced him to go out and eat dinner somewhere. It wasn't because it didn't like going out with THEM, no, he didn't mind spending time with his friends. It wasn't because he didn't like where they were going. It was…

"Oh my gosh, Ying, look! It's the Avatar! Isn't he CUTE?!"

That. Aang felt his cheeks flame up in a scarlet blush. This was _**so**_ embarrassing…

"He's not _cute,_ Cho, he's HOT!" the girl named Ying argued. Aang's blush turned a violent red and Toph snorted into her steak. Sokka was choking on his bean curd puffs in fits of laughter while Zuko tried to suppress a grin. Even Katara was giggling.

"And his tattoos!" Cho sighed. Ying sighed as well.

"I know. They're so sexy." Ying replied dreamily. Aang slammed his head onto the table, hiding his dark red blush that was starting to spread to his ears. He heard Toph burst out laughing and Sokka fall out of his chair while Zuko snickered and Katara laughed. _Make it end,_ he thought desperately.

"His eyes are _gorgeous_, aren't they?" Cho mused. Ying squealed with delight.

"I know! They are the most beautiful stormy grey!" she agreed. Aang was tempted to hide under the table. The rest of the gang was still giggling endlessly at the torture he was receiving. Stupid fangirls…

"They aren't _stormy _grey; they're more like a foggy dawn!" Cho corrected. Aang was officially mortified; they were arguing about his **eye color**. How did they even KNOW what color his eyes were? He decided he didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Too bad he's taken." Ying said sadly.

"Yeah. That Katara girl is **so** lucky." Cho sighed. Aang heard Katara snicker from above, and then suddenly, he felt her warm breath by his ear.

"They're right, I AM lucky."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko had enjoyed the attention of the fangirls at first, but this was ridiculous. The morning had started out normal enough; he'd gone out for a walk. When he came outside, he had found a crowd of squealing girls outside the gates of the palace, some of them fainting when he looked at them. There were guards holding them back, but they hadn't done much good when Zuko's shoe fell off and there was a frantic mauling to get to it first. Zuko had run out of the way in time to avoid the mob of rabid fangirls, but the guards were drowned in a sea of crazed women. Zuko watched, horrified as they fought each other for the shoe, pulling hair, punching each other , kicking shins…it was all too much to bear. Quickly, he ran towards his friends' apartments and pounded on the door.

"Sokka! Aang! Katara! Toph! Suki! Momo! Somebody let me in!" he yelled frantically, keeping an eye out for any girls that had followed him. Thankfully, Sokka answered the door and Zuko rushed inside and dived behind a couch, peeking over the top.

"What's up with you?" Sokka asked, closing the door. Zuko shuddered and came out from behind the couch he was using for shelter.

"Fangirls. They took my shoe!" he exclaimed, holding up his bare foot. Sokka laughed and a vein pulsed in Zuko's temple.

"It's not funny! They could've killed me! You should've seen they way they were fighting each other for it!" he snapped. It was at that moment that Aang entered the room to find Zuko glaring at Sokka and Sokka giggling madly.

"Hey guys! What's…?" he started, but his eyes traveled down to Zuko's bare foot.

"Zuko, where's your shoe?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Is that really him?"

"Duh! Can't you see the warrior's wolf tail?"

"Oh my gosh, he's SO much hotter in person!"

"I know!"

"Someone go talk to him!"

"No way! You do it!"

"No you!"

"You guys are such wimps!"

"Why don't you do it then?!"

"Well…I…Jin, you do it!"

Sokka had been listening to these girls whisper excitedly about him the whole time he'd been shopping in the market place in Ba Sing Se. He grinned to himself as he listened to their conversation unlike Aang and Zuko who turned red whenever the fangirls said anything about them. He heard one of them say how muscular he was and he smiled smugly, flexing an arm. The fangirls sure knew how to make a guy feel good about himself. Putting on his best flirtatious grin, he turned around and walked over to the group of whispering girls.

"Oh my gosh! He's coming!" one of them squealed.

"Hey ladies," he said smoothly. One of them swooned while the rest surrounded him, yelling out things that he couldn't hear because they were all talking at the same time. Sokka raised a hand and they all fell silent.

"Ladies, ladies! There's enough Sokka to go around!" he reassured, grinning widely. All the girls squealed in delight.

Oh yeah. A guy could get used to this.

**A/N- Oh, Sokka. What will Suki do when she finds out? XDDDDDD**

**Whoever wanted me to make a fanfiction about a fangirl experience with all of them, there you go! ;D This was purely for fun, not to be taken too seriously. XDDDD**

**BTW, about Water Wind and Clouds…I don't know when that'll be updated, but hopefully, it'll be soon. Just be patient. I'm working on an epic multi-chapter right now, so that's my main focus. **

**Reviews? Like it? Hate it? Wasn't funny? Completely hilarious? **


End file.
